


Limone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Goten e Bra, scena coniugale legata alla prima mattina.Ha partecipato al:"The Itten Challenge" Dipingi le tue storie!Tabella giallo.Prompt 06: Limone.





	Limone

Limone

Goten socchiuse un occhio. Strofinò il capo moro sul cuscino e mugolò. Sbatté le palpebre e strusciò la guancia contro la fodera bianca. Allungò la gamba, il lenzuolo che copriva il materasso era pieno di grinze. Aprì e chiuse una mano. Sbadigliò e mugolò di nuovo. Inspirò e sentì un forte odore di limone. Sorrise e aprì gli occhi.

“Bra” sussurrò.

“Sì?” domandò la moglie. Lui si girò su un fianco e aprì del tutto gli occhi. La giovane era appoggiata allo stipite della porta. Indossava un asciugamano bianca e i lunghi capelli azzurri le arrivavano fino al seno.

“Limone” sussurrò lui. Lei socchiuse un occhio e sgranò l’altro.

“Ha ragione mio padre … voi Son siete strani sin dal mattino” borbottò la ragazza.

-Tu non lo sai … ma amo il limone perché è il tuo profumo- pensò il figlio di Goku.

 


End file.
